Tatsuya Asami
Tatsuya Asami (浅見 竜也 Asami Tatsuya?) is TimeRed (タイムレッド Taimureddo?) of the Timerangers. The protagonist, he is a 22 year old martial artist who was "drafted" into the team to unlock the Chrono Changers. Tatsuya is a college graduate from a wealthy family and he is a master of karate. Though not the leader, he is the driving force behind the Timerangers. He is also Ryūya Asami's ancestor, as well as his polar opposite. He was played by Masaru Nagai (who also played Ryūya Asami in the same series). Biography Timeranger He refuses to accept fate and his heritage as future CEO of hisfather's company. He believes that people can control their own destiny, but only if they fight for a desirable future. After joining the Timerangers, Tatsuya decides to move out of his father's house and uses his savings to rent the building that would be the Timeranger's home. Tatsuya works as a Karate Teacher at Tomorrow Research. When operating the Robo formations, Tatsuya is usually in charge of accessing the finisher moves to recapture the Londerz Prisoners by wielding a miniature version of the Space-Time Sword/Chrono Divider to mimic the movement pattern. In the finale, one year after the final battle, Tatsuya continues to live freely by himself choosing this lifestyle until he feels that he is ready to join his father's company. Although Yuri is the team leader, Tatsuya is the driving force of the Timerangers, essentially acting as field commander during the battles. Gaoranger vs Super Sentai TimeRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRenger to GoRed. Gokaiger Years later, Tatsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He and his team were seen fighting alongside with the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger team. After fighting against hundreds of Gorminand their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Tatsuya and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Tatsuya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and a Dogormin. TimeRed Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 1 *V-Rex Arsenal *Chrono Changer *V Commander *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolBlaster *DV Defender See also *Wesley Collins - Power Rangers counterpart in Time Force. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Successors